Werewolf: The Wild West
Werewolf: The Wild West is a historical version of Werewolf: The Apocalypse set in the American West. It is referred to as the Savage West to indicate it is generally darker and grittier than the history of our own world. All 13 Garou tribes are represented in Wild West and are generally almost identical to their modern counterparts. The three tribes that are most different from their modern incarnations are the Uktena, Wendigo, and Glass Walkers. In the Savage West, the Glass Walkers go by the name Iron Riders. This reflects their tie with railroads, rather than the city. Several of their Gifts allow them to harness the power of locomotives, and Stourbridge Lion, a personification of the railroad, is a well respected totem. The Iron Riders are generally presented as somewhat more adventurous and willing to venture into the wilderness than their modern counterparts. The Uktena and Wendigo have a much more antagonist relationship with the Wyrmcomers than they do in the modern era. The death of the Croatan is fresher in their minds. The Second War of Rage rages as the Wyrmcomers make war on Fera the Uktena and Wendigo lived with in harmony for millennia. The European Garou also frequently attack the Uktena and Wendigo, trying to seize caerns and territory from the native Garou. The Uktena are more firmly entrenched in Native American culture at this time. They are only starting to absorb other oppressed minorities. The majority still come from traditional societies. They are most concerned with trying to keep ancient Banes bound beneath the earth. The coming of the Wyrmcomers has let many of them free, and the Uktena are determined to not allow any more ancient evils loose. The Wendigo are even more reclusive in this era. They associate with few Garou other than the Uktena, Red Talons, and Children of Gaia. They still control large parts of the Pure Lands, but are fighting a losing battle to keep them pure. They have not yet been forced to come to terms with the other Garou. They are angry at the Wyrmcomers, but not yet consumed with the bitterness that seems endemic in the modern area. Some of the extinct groups are still present in this time period. The Croatan have all died by this era, and their death is a major reason for the enmity between the European Garou and the Uktena and Wendigo. The last Camazotz is killed slightly before this time period and thus is also on the minds of the native Garou. The Bunyip are still alive, but have little to no reason to visit their American cousins. Their death is yet to come. The Garou spend much of their time fighting each other, but they also need to spend time battling minions of the Storm Eater. This huge Bane-spirit is the product of an unholy melding of a Wyrm and Weaver spirit, making it doubly dangerous. The Storm-Eater was once held prisoner by the Uktena, but the Wyrmcomers attempts to seize caerns weakened the bindings on it. The Storm Eater sends huge Umbral storms rolling across the land. These Umbral storms spread disease and devastation in the physical world. In the Umbra, they can break moon bridges, throw Garou around like ragdolls, leave holes in the Gauntlet. These holes are referred to as "broken lands". Broken Lands are areas where the Gauntlet is extremely low, lower than in even the greatest caerns. People can accidentally wander into the Umbra. Powerful spirits can step out and ravage the real world. The rules of reality break down in these areas, and the unbelievable becomes common place. Category:Werewolf: The Wild West